For X Reasons, I'll Stay
by SurrealSteamPuck
Summary: Pokemon/Glee Fusion: A collection of one-shots and shorts based on Glee/Pokemon Crossover using POkemon X and nuzlocke rules as world establishing with three of five favorite characters from Glee.


"how dare you?" Santana shouted at her, standing just inches from one of two people she slept with the night before, someone who gave her comfort as she cried after getting lost in a mirror once again. Someone who loved her more than she could possibly explain.

"The same why you dare to push yourself and your pokemon further than you should," Quinn shouted back. She would not back down. "We should not have even been down here this long. You and your wandering about, getting us further and further in this cave."

"I've been the reason? I'm the fucking reason?" Santana shoved Quinn's shoulder. "The fuck I am. You're the one who asked me to join you on this fucking suicide mission for Ho-oH knows what fucking reason you came up with to justify it. You're the one who demanded we leave home and walk across the mew-blasted country side through the horrible fucking weather. You're the fucking person who is supposed to lead us to safety, yet it's been nothing but fucking close call after close call, with the stray you picked up and-"

"Do not you dare say that about her," Quinn stepped back into Santana's space. "Just do not." Somewhere behind her, behind the anger, she heard a sob.

"You decided it'd be better to drag along a damn child that-"Quinn slapped Santana, nearly knocking her to the ground.

"She is a person, a grown adult who we, both of us, offered her a place with us," she said softly. "I do not care if you want to die and wallow in your own pity because we lost Bri-"

"Don't you fucking say her name," Santana said, pushing herself off the ground, though Quinn could hear the tears in the words. "she would've-"

"Because we lost Brittany," Quinn continued. "Because we lost our friends we found on the way. I refuse-" A voice echoed through the mirrored walls of the cavern. Quinn turned and looked scanned the darkness, at least trying to discern where the voice was coming from. It repeated itself, over and over again, the echo finally reaching her ears. "Rachel."

"Cubone!" the diva cried out. "Cubone! Please, come back!"

"Where'd she go?" Santana stood up quickly, her cheek bright red. "Why the fuck did she go off like that." Rachel cried in the background. Quinn took off in the direction she thought the voice was coming from, a weight settling down on her. Not another one. She would not lose another loved one this way. To her own fault. "Why the fuck did she do this to us?"

"Athena!" She released the delphox and an enhanced light flooded the cavern, reflecting down the hallway and scattering what she could only guess was various pokemon that had approached in curiosity or worse. "Find her?"

She gathered her fur-skirts about her legs and broke off into a run in front of them, slowly separating from them. At least they could follow the light. The voice grew softer, but not because it was going further away, but there was weariness and exhaustion within.

"Not again," Santana muttered. Quinn could not look back. Her tired feet just pushed harder against the ground, skimming it as she ran as hard as she could, following her first pokemon down pathways and stairs carved out in the cavern, carefully avoiding some pokemon, though a flick of a stick and they were burnt away, no matter way. "Please, Ho-oH, not again."

It was forever. Eternity was longer than she thought, but they found Rachel, sitting on the ground and rocking, hugging a body to her as tight as possible, at least Cassandra standing over her. "Thank all that is good," Quinn said, stopping in the entrance way, Athena standing next to her illuminating the entire space with just a dull light.

Santana did not though. She ran past them, straight to Rachel, skidding to a stop behind her, and hugged her tightly, earning a squeak as she did. "Fucking A, Berry, don't fucking scare me like that again," she muttered softly. "please, I couldn't-"

"I don't want this any more," Rachel said softly. Quinn walked up behind them, knelt down without worry. Athena would guard them with her life. She would have loved Tyr there, but the death of her dragon had been the start of this. "I can't… we can't… I'm gonna leave when we get out."

"What are you talking about, mi Estrella?" Santana asked, nuzzling the diva's neck. Rachel did not respond like she normally did.

Quinn saw she held the body of Colins, her cubone, the skull he normally wore-, "My god," Quinn said, covering her mouth. It was not moving, just Rachel's gentle rocking she did every night since catching him, saving him, she said.

"I can't be here," Rachel said. "We'll find a community or something, somewhere you can leave me, and not have to worry bout me anymore, holding you guys back and causing issues."

Quinn shook her head, but struggled to speak, her words lost like the skull-cap. There was blood, and Rachel was covered in it. No, please no. While not her first, Collins held such a huge part of her heart. Cassandra was openly weeping, the emotions of the room cascading into her. Athena turned away, looking anywhere but the trio and the dead body.

"You've fighting over me," Rachel continued, "I know it. I've been just a hassle since you found me, maybe I should have just died in that forest. I'm the reason why so many of your guys' pokemon died."

"No, mi Estrella," Santana replied, "no, it's-"

"It's okay, I know that you don't really like me," she said. "I was just a warm body, a child that you suffered watching through."

"Rae," Quinn said, walking around them and kneeling in front of the girl.

"Why him?" she asked, finally looking up from the body, "Why Collins? He had lost his mother already, and he had been so happy, so alive, and god, playing catch with him, I'd never seen him so happy."

"Rachel, please." Quinn reached forward, and Santana tightened her grip. But the tears just rolled down Rachels cheeks, her eyes puffy and red. The dull flame just made her normally tanned skin all white and empty, a ghost in the reflections, all joy and happiness drifted away.

"He'd still be alive if I didn't take him from his home," she said. Santana sobbed. "They'd all be still alive if we didn't take them from their homes. It's our fault. We killed them."

"Rae, you cannot-"

"We're murders," She screamed at them, Collins' body slipping from her as she sat up slightly, moving to her knees to be just slightly above Quinn, her hands in tight fists and shaking. Rachel shed Santana, her shoulders shook, and Quinn watched as every muscle tenses. "We are fucking murders. The blood of innocents on our hands."

"You can't think that way," Quinn said, reaching out for her, but Rachel just turned away, standing up fully.

"We've killed so many creatures for what, Quinn," Rachel screamed. Athena backed up, giving the diva space to rant, until she was next to Cassandra, the kirlea hiding her face and sobbing, to curl into the delphox. "You, and Santana and me. My god, me. You've turned me into a terrible person and I've killed so many, laughing sometimes and it's… it's… god I want this off of me." She started to rub at her hands, scrubbing away with no water, no sponge, trying to push off the blood she was covered in. "please, Quinn, get this off of me. No, don't, don't step any closer. You're just as bad as me. I don't... I don't-"

Quinn could not move, but she did not have to. Santana stood up and walked slowly towards Rachel, arms open wide. "No, you're the fucking worst," Rachel screamed. The words hit her heart just as hard as she did earlier. "You enjoy it, you've laughed as you slaughtered so many of them, like those poor wingulls, my god, you enjoyed it as Cecil cut down each of those innocent birds, smiling as he stood over their bodies. Don't you fucking touch me, you…you…you sociopath."

The words cut deep; Santana told her on the beach how she worried about herself, lost in a dream, that she was losing it. She had lost two pokemon and it was fraying her edges. Then they each lost one at Cyllage: Quinn lost Aero, the fire-bird saving her from a rock fall, and Santana Wander, a drifloon, just so they could acquire the cliff badge, one of eight for a pipe dream.

But Santana did not stop walking towards the diva. "Stay away, I don'… just please… take it back… wake me up… do something, please. I don't want this anymore." Santana hugged Rachel, gathered her in her arms and settled her in her lap, rocking her like she did Collins, the sobs shattering the eerie calm of the reflecting cave, a loud wail slicing through Quinn every once in a while. She crawled over to them, accepting Santana's open arm to join the bundle, holding both of them close. "Don't make me do this anymore."

She had cried before, all of them had; they had all lost friends on this journey. With the loss of Tyr, and now Rachel's Collins, it just broke her too. Quinn had killed them, was killing all of them, just to try to find some safe haven that probably did not exist. Because she was selfish.

"I won't," Santana whispered, "You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

But Rachel wasn't listening. "Why him? Why him, Santana? Why did he have to go, he was so strong and alive, and his gods, my god his hugs, I just felt so warm in them." She laughed and burrowed into the Latina's chest. "Please just make it stop."

"I can't," Santana said.

"Does it ever go away?"

"No," Santana said.

"I still see Brittany in my dreams," Quinn said softly. Santana stiffened. "I don't sleep, not really, I can't. I just see her over and over again. Sometimes she's playing with blocks, like we used to when we were little, San, or chasing the ducletts around the pond before we were locked away. I see her under me, smile up at me, as you hold her close and kiss her neck. I see her body in the rubble, having just pushed me away. But I never hear her. Ho-oH, I don't remember what her voice sounds like anymore." Quinn sobbed, pulling herself closer to her hearts. "I hate the dreams so much, because all I want is her laughter back, San, and I can not. I just want to hear again, wrap myself in her arms, but I never can touch her. Never hear her. I dread going to sleep every single night, because I have them almost every single time I fall asleep, even with you two holding me. And I hate myself for wanting to have them forever."

"Q, I…" Santana said, but she did not have any other words. Her protector never asked about her pain, her suffering, just wallowed in her own and did not think to even see that someone else still struggled with the loss of a third of them. Rachel had started to fill that hole, but even then, Quinn ached to hear Brittany again. The diva reached out and grabbed her shirt.

"When I wake up, I can almost feel the warmth of her," Quinn said, "But as the dream fades, so does it and I am left with the reality that she is gone, and I am here. I am here in this broken world with two people who have held me together and need me to be strong, because I cannot do it for myself.

"I keep going because this was Brittany's dream. I cannot look back, because if I do, all I will have is tears and pain and heartache from missing her. I miss her every day, and sometimes at the weirdest times, like when I am going to the restroom, or chopping up rations for the evening's stew.

"I keep going because she would have wanted you two safe, and secure, and happy, smiling all the time. I cannot stop moving, or else I will just slid into oblivion, waiting for the world to take me, knowing that it has taken you. If either you go, I know I will… The worst thing about it? I cannot cry, even though she is gone, and I will never have her back. I cannot cry if you leave me, Rae, or you, San, because that would mean I gave up. I turned back."

"If you are guilting me into staying…" Rachel said after a moment.

"Did it work?" Quinn asked, laughing flatly.

"Yes," Rachel said.

It would be enough for now, a conversation that brought this entire thing forward would come later. But for the moment, however short it would be, Quinn at least had another reason to keep walking forward.

So, this was written just mainly as me wanting to do nuzlocke/storylocke in my Pokemon X game. I thought of it as fapezberry, because it was three of my five favorite characters, and part of me hates myself for killing Brittany (You have no idea how much it hurt to do it this way). But I like this world I'm working with, trying to make it all seem more real, then just silly fantasy where no one gets hurt.

This is mostly gonna be shorts in various parts of the world at different times, depending on my other commitments, so I'll update sporadically. I am still working on Dirty Paws and Invisible. If you are interested in Harry Potter, check out my newest attempt at fixing what I view wrong with that world in The Last Dragon. Shameless self-promoting done.

Anyways, I do not own Glee or Pokemon, both would be more violent if I did, especially Glee, think Walking Dead violent.

As always read and review,  
SurrealSteamPuckk(WeOffendedShadows)


End file.
